


Mangos

by CaitlynC



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mangos, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynC/pseuds/CaitlynC
Summary: This was a challenge my friend gave me when I asked for romance prompts.All she said was "include mangos" and now here we are.So now you have this short, fully flufft and kinda pointless snowbird fic... I did my best.





	Mangos

It wasn't often that Winter found herself... surprised. Part of her job was to not be surprised, and yet here she was. Staring dumbfounded at her boyfriend of 6 months standing at the door frame of her room with an armful of mangos.

Or more accurately, a bouquet of mangos cut to look like roses of all things. 

"Can I come in?" Qrow asked, with a crooked grin.

She got to her feet behind her desk as he stepped into the room, tucking her white hair behind her ear as he kicked the door closed behind him. "Can you tell me why you're holding... well I'm not 100% sure what I'm looking at."

"Probably the most expensive bag of mangos on the face of remnant." He grinned. "You see. You're only in Vale for a month and up in that frozen wasteland you come from-"

"Frozen wasteland is a bit dramatic, but continue." Winter couldn't help herself from snipping back, grinning.

He chuckled at that, extending the bouquet to her. "As I was saying. Fresh fruit is a pain in the ass to come by."

"So you..." she raised an eyebrow at the bouquet as she took it, "carved mangos into roses?"

"I didn't but I did pay for someone to carve them into roses. Yes." He kissed her the moment she took the bouquet from him. "Happy 6 months."

"I didn't peg you as the sentimental type. To celebrate 6 months, I mean." She grinned, pulling out one of the wooden sticks that had a pretty large mango rose skewered on top of it. 

"I'm not," Qrow grinned at her, "or should I say. I wasn't."

"Really? What changed that?" The detailing was insanely intricate for a fruit bouquet, and she couldn’t help but study it as she spoke with him. 

"Some girl who loves to wear white way too much to be practical." He grinned.

"Is that so?" Winter rolled her eyes, holding the mango rose out to him. "Well next time you see her tell her I send my regards."

Qrow raised both eyebrows at that, she'd managed to return the surprises today. Once the surprise passed he didn't even hesitate to take a bite of the mango rose. "Will do. Of course. Unfortunately she is at work right now and has a real issue with her reputation."

"You're such an ass." She finally caved, he had at least a decade of experience in this. She knew she couldn't keep up. "Thank you though. Really. They're lovely." She said as she set it down on her desk carefully.

"Good, I was very specific in how I wanted them to look." He shrugged lightly, finishing the one one he started in one huge bite. "What's really magical about them though, is how they taste. They're in season after all." 

He took one out of the bouquet, holding it to her. Winter chuckled lightly, taking a dainty and very neat bite out of it. "You're right, splendid."

"Oh that was barely a bite, try that again." 

"At least let me hold it." She reached to take the stick from him but he pulled it away.

"I refuse." 

"You're exhausting to know."

"So I've been told."

Winter's face broke into a grin again, and she took another bite of the mango. "Better?"

"Much." He leaned forward again and kissed her. Pulling away before she could even react.

"That was unpleasant." She took a tissue from her desk and wiped her mouth. "If you're going to kiss me I would prefer it if you didn't have mango all over your face or in your stubble." 

He laughed at that, "Sorry, Ice Queen, I'll give you some warning next time."

"Appreciated." She took a different tissue and wiped the mango from his stubble best she could and then from his lips. Before kissing him softly. "See? Better."

His eyes lit up with a sparkle that made her heart flutter a bit. Before he rolled them dramatically and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Whatever you say, my dear."


End file.
